Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a break-proof assembly for wires of a temperature control switch of a heated clothing, especially to a break-proof assembly for wires of a temperature control switch of a heated clothing that is durable to a strong pulling force for preventing breakage of wires connected to the temperature control switch.
Descriptions of Related Art
When a heated clothing is dirty or stained, users usually throw the heated clothing into a washer for washing and dehydration. However, most of the heated clothing gets heavy damage during the cleaning process. The problem is in a temperature control switch sewn on the heated clothing. During the washing and dehydration process, the heated clothing is stirred and pulled by a strong force. Thus wires of a control unit extended from a switch body of the temperature control switch are cut and broken by a sharp edge of the temperature control switch with higher hardness due to repetitive friction therebetween. Moreover, a connection portion between wires of the control unit and wires of a heating plate is also easy to be broken. This is due to low structural strength at this site.
In order to prevent damages of the heated clothing resulted from a strong pulling force during the washing and dehydration process, the heated clothing available now can be cleaned only by moderate hand washing. However, hand washing is not only lack of efficiency but also causing inconvenience in people's lives. Some users are still used to put the heated clothing into the washer and the heated clothing is often damaged by washing. Thus there is room for improvement.